


Tex Oneshots

by inarticulate_star



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Some angst, some mentions of church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate_star/pseuds/inarticulate_star
Summary: Basically, as the title says, oneshots of Tex.





	Tex Oneshots

"Do you know who's after Tucker?" Donut asked.

Tex nodded. "This guy I know from training. Name's Wyoming."

"Finally a name dumber than Donut," Tucker laughed.

"Hey!" Donut said, immediately defensive. "...Yeah, okay," he conceded after he processed what was said.

"Everybody in the division was paired with an A.I., and codenamed for a state," Tex briefly explained, leaving out all the lies and deceit that happened.

Tex opened her mouth to explain things a little more but paused when a sudden wave of memories washed over her.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Tex noticed about the girl was her hair. The dim light in the room reflected off her glossy hair, instantly drawing Tex's attention to it. It cascaded in ringlets down her armour. It was pretty, Tex decided, very pretty. There weren't many things on the MOI that caught Tex's eye, or anything that she would dub 'pretty', so this was a fairly new and weird experience for her.

The second thing Tex noticed about the girl, was that she was short. She was jumping up, trying to reach a helmet on a high shelf. She didn't seem to be giving up. The helmet was placed on the highest shelf, and the visor severely damaged.

Well, Tex thought to herself, maybe I should give a helping hand, introduce myself?

She continued to observe the girl getting angrier with each jump. With her mind made up, she confidently walked to the girl.

Tex, who basically towered over her, effortlessly reached for the helmet and passed it to her. She was about to introduce herself, but seeing the confused look on the girl's face, she decided to back out and walk away.

"Hey!" the girl called out, stopping Tex in her tracks and causing her to turn around.

"Uh, thanks..." The girl trailed off, obviously waiting for Tex to give her name.

The girl watched as Tex just stood there. "I'm, uh, I'm Nevada. Agent Nevada. I don't believe we've met."

"Texas," Tex responded, watching Nevada's eyebrows shoot up in what seemed like surprise at her voice modifier.

"I've heard you're not exactly popular around here. That you give off a mysterious vibe. I guess the rumours are true." Nevada giggled, sound slowly trailing off when Tex didn't respond.

"Who did that to your helmet?" Tex asked. There was a possibility that Nevada could've tripped but Tex decided to ask instead of assuming.

"Uh." Nevada fidgeted around, hand running through her hair. "This dude that's part of my team. It's no biggie."

"Teams should stick together," Tex articulated.

Nevada shrugged. "Well... my team doesn't really like me that much."

Tex's gaze darkened, though it was unnoticeable as her helmet covered her face. "Who broke the visor?" she demanded.

Nevada seemed frightened by the demanding voice, but swallowed her fear and stood up taller. "None of your business."

Tex took a intimidating step forward. "Who?"

Nevada seemed to reconsider her options. "Georgia."

Tex nodded, taking a step back before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey! Agent Texas!"

Tex walked faster.

"Texas! Wait up!"

An agent sped in front of her forcing her to stop.

Tex was annoyed. Who did they think they were? They didn't even know Tex. They were just a familiar voice.

"What?" she spat.

"What did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! What did you do?" The agent took off their helmet, revealing a face Tex hadn't seen in weeks.

Nevada tucked her helmet under her arm and stood chest to chest against Tex. Well, armour against armour.

"What _did_ I do?" she asked, taking on a softer tone.

Nevada huffed, furrowing her eyebrows. "To—" Nevada frantically looked around before lowering her voice, "— _Georgia_."

Tex shrugged, side stepping Nevada.

Nevada rolled her eyes. She turned around and ran to catch up to Tex.

"He's being less than of an annoying shit lately. I asked and he looked straight at you! That's suspicious behaviour!"

Tex wanted to walk faster to escape Nevada's relentless questioning but knew the girl would find her one way or another. Best to get this done and over with.

"I gave him a little talk," Tex curtly replied.

"Why?" Nevada pressed on.

"Look, just don't question it. You don't want it to go back to when he was bullying you, do you?"

Nevada made a face. "I was not being bullied."

"So you'll be fine if I let him continue his previous behaviour?"

Nevada remained quiet and Tex continued walking.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where is she?" Tex growled at the passing doctors. "Where's Nevada?"

"Ma'am, she's still recovering—"

Tex grabbed the doctor by his shirt, wanting to slam him against the wall. Instead, she pulled him so close he nearly touched his reflection on her visor.

Weakly, the doctor lifted a shaking hand and pointed to a particular room. "Medical Bay 15, room A," he panted.

Tex immediately rushed there, flinging the door open so hardly it was a wonder it didn't break off. "Nevada?" she whispered.

She paused when she saw her weak body laying on the hospital bed. She ran over, hands tightly grasping Nevada's.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Nevada weakly waved her off. "Just a mission gone wrong," she dismissed.

"A mission gone wrong my ass!" Tex seethed. "You could have died!"

"That's why I called it a mission gone wrong," Nevada retorted.

Tex sighed, clutching Nevada's hands tighter. "I... I thought you were dead."

Nevada chuckled. "It'd take more than two bullets to the leg to kill this gal. I'm great!"

Tex let out a breath. "As long as you're alive."

Nevada grinned. "I'm gonna live a long life, Tex. Maybe... with you?"

Tex was quiet for a second. "Maybe."

 

* * *

 

 

"Please don't forget me," Nevada softly pleaded, grip on Tex's arm slightly tightening.

That was Nevada's big fear, Tex remembered. Being forgotten. No one remembering who she was; being like she had never contributed to anything. Never being remembered.

"No," Tex said, shaking her head vigorously. "I'd never forget you. Not in a million years."

Nevada weakly nodded, seeming content with Tex's words. She sucked in a light breath, a smile settling upon her pale face.

"I don't want this to stop you from the mission. You need to go on. Try to find the others and take down the Meta before he kills anyone else," Nevada assured, her voice mellifluous and warm to Tex.

Tex choked back a sob. No. There would be no crying. She had to be strong. For Nevada. If not for Nevada then for herself.

"I..." Tex paused, furiously blinking back tears. "Goodbye," she breathed out in an oddly gentle tone.

"I love you," Nevada whispered.

Time seemed to stop for Tex as she watched Nevada's eyes slowly flutter shut.

Nevada's grip on Tex's hand suddenly became soft, and her body became limp. Tex became suddenly aware of how cold Nevada was. Too cold.

She was dead, and there was nothing that could be done. But her wishes would be abided by. She would be remembered. She would be remembered and she would be avenged.

For the first time in a very long time, Tex let herself cry.

 

* * *

 

 

"What was your codename, Tex?"

"Nevada."


End file.
